


Romeo and Juliet But It's Frozen

by Hugo_renfield



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And very impulsive, Elsa is Juliet, Everyone is younger, F/F, Honeymaren is Romeo, I don't think anyone's gonna die, They're super flirty, minor anna/kristoff, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo_renfield/pseuds/Hugo_renfield
Summary: This is an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet told with Frozen characters, written in script form.Two nations, both alike in dignityIn fair Arendelle, where we lay our sceneThe Arendellians and the Northuldra have been feuding for generations. In the midst of turmoil, a forbidden love is formed.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and decided to go for it. I debated between writing this as a script or in regular story form and decided to do it as a script just because. I might also write it up in story form at some point.
> 
> I think the cast is pretty self-explanatory, but I'll put it here for reference. It might change here and there. 
> 
> Cast of Characters (so far):  
> Romeo Montague: Maren Nattura  
> Juliet Capulet: Elsa Arendelle  
> Friar: Oaken  
> Mercutio: Ryder  
> Benvolio: Kristoff  
> Nurse: Anna  
> Tybalt: Hans  
> Paris: Also Hans  
> Mr./Mrs. Capulet: Agnarr and Iduna

ACT I

Scene 1

(The town of Arendelle, Norway, during the mid-19th century. It is a beautiful summer morning. Sunlight shines down on the cobblestone streets. There are a few people walking around the town. The town is nestled in the fjord. The castle is situated along the water, and the town’s streets and buildings snake their way up the steep hills.)

GUARD 1: Ahh... I never get tired of a summer morning. Isn’t it just lovely?

GUARD 2: That it is. 

GUARD 1: And yet, it seems that our work has more than doubled since Winter was last upon us.

GUARD 2: What do you mean?

GUARD 1: I mean, work was so much easier before the King and Queen opened the gates. Now it feels as if I cannot get a break. 

GUARD 2: Aye, and ever since the mist was lifted, the King and Queen have been ever so worried about the Northuldra. 

GUARD 1: And should they not be? Those barbarians would have their way were it not for us.

GUARD 2: Have their way indeed. For 34 years they had their way with us. Torture. 

GUARD 1: Look, there are some now! Let us keep an eye on them and see what they might be up to.

(MAREN enters, followed by RYDER and KRISTOFF.) 

RYDER: Come on, sis, cheer up! It’s a beautiful day! 

MAREN: (Distraught) How can I be happy when my heart is broken?

RYDER: Oh dear, what happened now?

MAREN: I took your advice and tried to tell Rosaline how I feel.

RYDER: And?

MAREN: And she... Does not feel the same. (RYDER tries to comfort her) I really thought I had read all of her signs correctly, but I guess not. (MAREN looks at RYDER pleadingly) What now?

RYDER: What now? Well, I heard rumors that the princesses are throwing a party tonight. I think a party is just what you need. 

KRISTOFF: Ryder’s right. Maybe you just need something fun to take your mind off of everything. 

MAREN: I doubt that she will ever leave my mind, but will forever haunt my memories. Her bright eyes, her soft skin, her golden, flowing hair... (sighing) She loved parties... 

RYDER: So show her that you can have a good time, that you can be happy, without her.

MAREN: Can I? How can I be what I am not? (RYDER and KRISTOFF laugh, trying to hide it) Why are you laughing at me?

KRISTOFF: (Attempting a straight face) Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. (MAREN glares at him, crossing her arms) It’s just... Maybe you need to forget about her. Move on. 

RYDER: I’m sure there will be plenty of cute girls at the party. (RYDER wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.)

MAREN: Okay, fine. But don’t get any bright ideas. My soul is still troubled. 

(MAREN, RYDER, and KRISTOFF exit)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 2

(Inside Arendelle Castle, in the throne room. KING AGNARR and QUEEN IDUNA are seated up center. HANS stands before them. GUARDS stand on either side of the KING and QUEEN.)

HANS: So, what say you, your Highness?

KING AGNARR: My Elsa is not suited to be wed, and is but a child. 

HANS: Younger than her have made happy brides. Have I not proven myself worthy of her hand? 

AGNARR: She is not yet eighteen. Let two more summers pass and, if you prove worthy, then I shall give you my blessing.

HANS: Very well, so be it. (Bows) 

(HANS exits)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 3

(Outside, in the streets of Arendelle, midday. Enter MAREN and RYDER left. KRISTOFF enters right, running, and holding a piece of paper.)

RYDER: Kristoff! What news do you bring?

KRISTOFF: I received word from the castle!

RYDER: What does it say? What does it say? 

(RYDER and MAREN gather on either side of KRISTOFF)

KRISTOFF: (opening the paper) It says

_ Kristoff Bjorgman and friends, _

_ You are cordially invited  _ _ to  _ _ a  _

_ dinner and masquerade ball  _ _ at  _

_ the castle, tonight, at 7 o’clock. _

MAREN: The party...

RYDER: The rumors were true! Guys, we’re going to a royal ball! And you know who’s going to be there, Mare?

MAREN: (Unenthused) Who?

RYDER: Rosaline! This is the perfect chance to show her. 

MAREN: (Skeptical) Show her what? She made her feelings, or lack of, painfully clear. 

RYDER: Don’t you see, sis? Let her watch you dance with others, having a good time, see what she could have had. (RYDER playfully nudges MAREN with his elbow).

MAREN: How can I look at any other? There is none finer than she. 

KRISTOFF: Just try to have a good time, at least. We hate seeing you like this.

RYDER: Yeah, you hopeless romantic! 

(All exit)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 4

(In the family room of Arendelle Castle, evening. ANNA is sprawled out on a couch. QUEEN IDUNA enters.)

IDUNA: Anna, my dear, where has your sister gone?

(ANNA shrugs)

IDUNA: Please find her, and bring her to me. 

ANNA: (Shouting) Elsa! Oh, Elsa! Mother has something she needs to tell you! Where are you, you-

ELSA: (Enters) Yes, Anna. Mother, what is it? 

IDUNA: Anna, please leave us a while. We will discuss this matter in private. 

ANNA: But-

IDUNA: Not now, Anna. As you know, your sister is of a certain age-

ANNA: Whatever you can say to her, you can say to me! You kept us separated for too long, mother. We promised. No more secrets.

IDUNA: Anna, enough! You may stay, but please, hold your tongue. 

ANNA: (making a fist pump by her side, whispering) Yes!

IDUNA: (To Elsa) Please have a seat. 

(Elsa sits)

ANNA: Elsa, you seat yourself so daintily. You have always been the prettiest of us two... Oh, I do hope that one day some prince will sweep you off your feet. How I long to see the day that you are wed...

IDUNA: Actually, that is precisely why I have called you here. 

(ELSA stiffens up in her seat, looking nervous. ANNA looks even more excited.)

IDUNA: Tell me, Elsa dear, what are your thoughts on marriage? 

ELSA: It is an honor I do not dream of. 

ANNA: Well I do!

(ELSA and IDUNA shoot ANNA an annoyed look)

ANNA: An honor, you are right about that at least. 

IDUNA: Well, my dear Elsa, perhaps it is time to start thinking about it. Others your age are already betrothed, and I was not much older myself when I wed your father. In brief, a gentleman, one Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles, has asked for your hand in marriage. 

ANNA: (Very excited, nearly falling out of her seat) A  _ prince _ ! Oh, Elsa, just imagine! 

IDUNA: He seems a fine fellow. I could not wish a better man for my beloved daughter. (IDUNA takes ELSA’S hands) So, what do you say? Do you think that you could love this man? You shall meet him tonight at the party. Just get to know him, at least. I think you will see that he will be a worthy husband, and a valuable ally to our people. 

ANNA: Indeed, this union will make your power even greater. 

IDUNA: So tell me, will you do that for me? For Arendelle?

ELSA: (Uncomfortably) Yes, mother, I shall try. 

(Enter KAI)

KAI: Your Highness, the guests have started to arrive. 

IDUNA: Thank you, Kai, we shall be there momentarily.

ANNA: Let’s go meet your prince!

(All exit)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 5

(Enter MAREN, RYDER, and KRISTOFF with masquerade masks.)

MAREN: How are we even supposed to get inside the castle, since we are Northuldra? I daresay we are more likely to end up in prison than the ballroom. 

RYDER: We’ll just play it by ear. Don’t sweat it.

KRISTOFF: We’re not hiding anything. Besides, we did receive an official invitation, right? We’ll just enter with all the other guests. It will be no problem at all.

MAREN: Here, I’ll hold your things. I don’t feel like dancing. You two go have fun.

RYDER: No way, sis! You gotta dance!

MAREN: My soul feels too heavy to dance tonight. I can hardly move as it is.

RYDER: (Giving MAREN a rough shove on the back, pushing her along) Nonsense! You made it this far, didn’t you! Now get in there and show that Rosaline who’s boss. Let love lift you up.

MAREN: (Rolling her eyes) Is love so gentle a thing? It seems that love can lift you up or tear you down. I am torn down. 

RYDER: If love knocks you down, knock it back! 

(MAREN gives RYDER an incredulous look.)

MAREN: Maybe. But for now, let me stand aside and watch. I’m just not in the mood. 

RYDER: You are stuck in your own self pity, but we’ll pull you out. Come on, we’re wasting time!

MAREN:  _ You _ are, maybe.

RYDER: You know, I had a dream last night that-

KRISTOFF: Enough, let’s get going before we are too late. If our plan is to sneak in with the crowd, then we’d better not let the crowd pass. And we don’t want to miss supper, I hear they have prepared quite the feast. 

RYDER: Lead the way!

(All exit)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 6

(Inside the main hall of Arendelle Castle. SERVANTS busy themselves, preparing for the guests. KAI and GERDA stand front center.)

KAI: How are the preparations coming along?

GERDA: Just fine, it seems. (She hands KAI a steaming bowl.) Here, take some soup, before it all gets eaten.

KAI: Mmm, smells delicious as always. What else is on the menu?

GERDA: Seared whitefish with potatoes and fresh rolls. And, of course, chocolate cake. 

KAI: A royal family favorite. Save me a slice, would you?

VOICE: (offstage) Kai, your presence is requested in the ballroom.

KAI: Well, I must be off then. 

(KAI and GERDA exit on opposite sides. Enter AGNARR, followed by IDUNA, ELSA, and ANNA. ELSA and ANNA are holding masks. The main doors swing open revealing a crowd of PARTYGOERS in costume and masks.)

AGNARR: Welcome, partygoers, ladies and gentlemen! Please, make yourselves at home upon the dance floor. Musicians, begin!

(A waltz begins playing. The PARTYGOERS pair up and begin to dance. ELSA and ANNA join the crowd.)

AGNARR: (To the SERVANTS) More light, and open the windows. It is getting too hot in here. (Turning to IDUNA) My love, how long has it been since you and I last partook in a masquerade ball? 

IDUNA: (Taking AGNARR’S hand) It has been nearly thirty years, I believe. 

AGNARR: Has it really been that long? The years fly by. 

IDUNA: That they do. 

AGNARR: (Offering his arm) My dear?

(IDUNA takes his arm. AGNARR and IDUNA step to the upper right corner of the room.)

(MAREN, RYDER, and KRISTOFF enter left, wearing masks. They stop to survey the scene. MAREN sees ELSA across the room.) 

MAREN: (To RYDER and KRISTOFF) Who’s  _ that _ ?

RYDER: Who?

MAREN: (Pointing) That. Is that...

KRISTOFF: I don’t know. I don’t recognize her beneath the mask. 

MAREN: Oh, isn’t she something... So this is what love feels like. 

(Enter HANS from right)

HANS: Is that a Northuldra I hear? Not on my watch. Servant, fetch my sword. 

AGNARR: Good sir, son to be, that will not be necessary. They have been invited here tonight. As long as they behave themselves, so will you. 

HANS: But they betrayed you! Did you not say so yourself? They are your sworn enemy!

AGNARR: I ask that you keep away from them. They are our guests.

HANS: They are filth! Scum!

(HANS storms off. Meanwhile, MAREN makes her way over to ELSA, who is taking a break from dancing on the opposite side of the ballroom. They face each other. Maren holds up her hand, palm towards Elsa, as to dance. Elsa accepts and places her hand against Maren’s.)

MAREN: (In awe) You are exquisite.

ELSA: I-

MAREN: (Flustered) I’m sorry, I am not worthy of your gaze.

ELSA: Not at all- I mean, not at all unworthy, that is. 

(They join hands)

MAREN: Can I... Kiss you?

ELSA: (After a pause, she nods.) You may.

(MAREN leans forward, and they kiss briefly.)

ELSA: (Shy, but eagerly) Again?

(They kiss again. They pull apart when they hear ANNA’S voice)

ANNA: (Shouting) Elsa! Mom needs to talk to you! (ANNA makes her way over to ELSA and MAREN.)

MAREN: (To ANNA) Who is her mother, anyway?

ANNA:  _ Our _ mother. Queen Iduna, of course. 

MAREN: So that must mean she is Princess Elsa? Of Arendelle?

ANNA: The one and only.

MAREN: It figures.

(KRISTOFF has made his way over to ANNA and MAREN.)

KRISTOFF: I think it’s time we leave.

ANNA: So soon? But you’ll miss dinner! Please, do stay for the meal! 

(ANNA and KRISTOFF share a look for a moment.)

(All exit slowly, except ELSA and ANNA.)

ELSA: Anna, who was that? I must find out her name. Help me, please? 

ANNA: Her name’s Honeymaren of the Northuldra. 

ELSA: How do you even know that?

ANNA: I have my ways. Now are you going to talk to her yourself or what? 

ELSA: It figures, that my first love is our longtime enemy. How can I love a Northuldra? How can I not? 

ANNA: What is this? Did you, my dear sister, say  _ “love” _ ? I never thought I would see the day! Come, the guests have all gone to dinner. Let’s eat.

(ANNA and ELSA exit.)


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Act 2! We have some additions and changes to our cast. First, Oaken was unable to perform his role as Friar, so his understudy Pabbie has stepped in. Additionally, I am pleased to announce that Olaf has been added to the cast. And with that, please enjoy the show!

ACT II

Scene 1

(After the party and dinner, at the outer walls of Arendelle Castle. Maren is standing beside the wall. She glances around to make sure she is not being watched, then expertly scales the wall and disappears behind it.) 

(KRISTOFF and RYDER enter, looking around.) 

KRISTOFF: (Calling) Maren?

RYDER: Mare, where are you?

KRISTOFF: Maybe she went home already? 

RYDER: No, I saw her run this direction. Call for her again.

KRISTOFF: Maren, we know you’re here! 

RYDER: Mare, you madwoman! Get over here! Or at least say something, so we know you’re there! (RYDER pauses, and gets a devious look on his face.) Oh Maren, Rosaline’s here and she wants to see you- 

KRISTOFF: (Covering RYDER’s mouth) Shut up, you’re just going to make her angrier!

RYDER: A risk I am willing to take. 

KRISTOFF: Maybe she’s hiding behind the wall and does not wish to see us right now.

RYDER: How on earth is she supposed to win Rosaline’s heart by hiding all night? Silly...

KRISTOFF: Or maybe she doesn’t want to be found by anyone. We should get going. I’m sure she’ll catch up with us later.

(KRISTOFF and RYDER exit.)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 2

(In a courtyard within the castle walls, below Elsa’s bedroom balcony.) 

MAREN: (Shaking her head) Oh Ryder, if only you knew! Rosaline? Who’s that? My sights are set much higher now I’m afraid. 

(A light is turned on in Elsa’s room above her. ELSA can be seen through the glass doors to the balcony.)

ELSA: Goodnight Anna, Sweet dreams.

(A door is heard closing. ELSA looks out the doors to the balcony. She does not see MAREN below.)

MAREN: (To herself) Oh, she is like the sun. She puts the moon to shame. (Listening) She’s saying something. I can’t make it out. (MAREN gazes up, still hidden.) Look how she rests her cheek on her hand. Oh, I wish I were that hand, that I could touch her cheek like so... 

Elsa: (sighs) Oh, spirits... 

MAREN: Listen, her voice is like falling snow! I’m going to answer her! (Shaking her head) No, I shouldn’t.

ELSA: Honeymaren... Why must you be Northuldra? Leave your home, become an Arendellian. Or perhaps I could run off to the forest and become a Northuldra myself. 

MAREN: (To herself) Should I say something? Or should I keep listening? 

ELSA: It’s not that  _ you _ are the enemy, you are only  _ of _ the enemy. You are yourself, not only a Northuldra. What even  _ is _ Northuldra? Is it your face? Your hands? Oh, I just wish you were anything else! 

MAREN: (Calling up to ELSA) Deal! Tell me you love me and I will no longer call myself Northuldra.   
  
(ELSA is startled. She shoots a small amount of ice through her hands, freezing them to the railing of the balcony) 

ELSA: Who was that?

MAREN: I cannot say who, for it is of the enemy.

ELSA: Wait, I recognize that voice. You are Honeymaren, the Northuldra. 

MAREN: Not if you don’t approve.

ELSA: How did you get here? And why? The courtyard walls are high, and the castle is heavily guarded. Don’t you know what would become of you if you were caught? 

MAREN: I was drawn to you, of course. Also I live in a forest, so not to brag, but I’m like a really good climber. 

ELSA: They’ll kill you if they find you here! Throw you in prison!

MAREN: Again, I live in a forest. I know how to hide. It is dark, I can easily disappear in the shadows. Besides, you are worth the risk. 

ELSA: How did you even find me?

MAREN: Love led me here, of course.

ELSA: No, really.

MAREN: Lucky guess? 

ELSA: I’m glad it is dark, and you can’t see me blushing. I’m sorry you had to hear everything I said earlier. I know it is so soon, but I can say with confidence that I am already too fond of you. What you heard me say is true. But tell me plainly: Do you love me?

MAREN: I swear by the silver light of the moon-

ELSA: No, don’t swear by anything, just tell me!

MAREN: Then, by the-

ELSA: No, just tell me! (Teasingly) I can’t do this right now. Goodnight! 

MAREN: How can you just leave me like this?

ELSA: Like what? 

MAREN: I will profess my love if you do the same. 

ELSA: I already told you before you even asked. But, I would take it back only to tell you again. 

ANNA (Calling from inside) Elsa? 

ELSA: My sister is calling. (To ANNA) Coming, Anna! (To Maren) Wait a while, and I will return. (ELSA exits in through the balcony doors.)

MAREN: (To herself) I must be dreaming. This cannot possibly be real.

ELSA: (Reappears) Okay, here’s the deal. If you’re sure about this whole thing, let me know by tomorrow and I’m all yours. Got it? 

ANNA: (Calling from inside) Elsa? What is keeping you?

ELSA: (To ANNA) Coming! (To MAREN) And if you’re not, then-

ANNA: Elsa, come on!

ELSA: (To ANNA)I said I’m coming, Anna! (To MAREN) -then please, for my own sake, leave me and do not return. 

MAREN: You have my word.

ELSA: Goodnight! (ELSA exits again.)

MAREN: Goodnight, Snowflake! (MAREN turns to leave.) 

ELSA: Hold on, one more thing! 

MAREN: Yes, what is it? 

ELSA: At what time tomorrow should I send for you?

MAREN: (Shrugging) Uh, how’s nine sound? 

ELSA: Nine it is, then. Tomorrow morning feels so far away. (Pausing) I... don’t actually remember why I called you back. 

MAREN: I guess I’ll just have to wait here until you do. 

ELSA: Well maybe I will never remember then, as I enjoy your company so much. 

MAREN: And still I will stay.

ELSA: It is very late. You should get home. (Waving) Goodnight! 

MAREN: Sweet dreams!

(ELSA exits through the balcony doors, closing them behind her. MAREN climbs back over the wall.)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 3

(Valley of the Living Rock, morning. PABBIE enters, singing to himself.)

PABBIE: (Singing) 

Born of cold and winter air,

And mountain rain combining.

This icy force both foul and fair,

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

See the beauty, sharp and sheer.

Split the ice apart,

And break the frozen heart.

(MAREN enters) 

MAREN: Hey Pabbie!

PABBIE: Who do I have the pleasure of greeting this fine morning? (MAREN approaches PABBIE and waves.) Ah, my friend Honeymaren. It is quite early. It seems you did not sleep last night. Something must be bothering you. 

MAREN: You are right about the first part. I have not slept at all. 

PABBIE: Ah. You were with Rosaline, weren’t you.

MAREN: No, not her. I’ve forgotten all about her. Moved on. 

PABBIE: Good girl! But where were you then?

MAREN: Okay, I’ll tell you. I went to a party with the enemy, and I fear I am afflicted and in need of some remedy.

PABBIE: And what might that be?

MAREN: I seem to be afflicted with love. My heart is set on the eldest daughter of the Arendelle family, and hers on me. You’re a love expert, so I came to ask that you would marry us. Today. 

PABBIE: Spirits! How quickly things do change. Why, just yesterday you were so distraught over that Rosaline. You shed a great many tears for her. Was she so quickly cast aside? Why, I can still see the tear stains on your cheek, the red in your eyes!

MAREN: You are always teasing me for loving Rosaline. 

PABBIE: That was not love, my dear. 

MAREN: Well stop teasing me, because this time my affections are returned. It was not so with Rosaline. 

PABBIE: Oh, a smart one, then. Yes, I will help you. Perhaps your union will bring peace to the feuding nations. 

MAREN: I have to go, but I’ll be back. Thanks, Pabbie! 

PABBIE: Any time, dear. 

(MAREN runs off. PABBIE slowly exits.)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

SCENE 4

(Outside, in the streets of Arendelle, morning.)

RYDER: Where the heck is Maren? She didn’t even come home last night! That Rosaline must really be tormenting her. 

KRISTOFF: I hear that prince Hans sent word to her house.

RYDER: Challenging her to a duel? The nerve! Knowing her, she won’t be able to turn it down. 

KRISTOFF: That’s what I fear. Prince Hans is no joke. (Shaking his head) Foolish girl, she is already as good as dead! Slain by Rosaline’s eyes. Is she warrior enough to take him? 

RYDER: It depends. How skilled is this Prince Hans? 

KRISTOFF: More than your average gentleman. He is royalty, and was trained as such. He is a dueler, and light on his feet. Furthermore, he is a sweet talker, a master of compliments. 

RYDER: Is he now?

KRISTOFF: Indeed. And he is a vain man. Fashionable and well-groomed. He is a force, and is used to getting his way. (MAREN enters opposite KRISTOFF and RYDER and approaches them.) Oh hey, there’s Maren!

RYDER: There you are, sis! I started to worry when you gave us the slip last night. Say, where were you, anyway? 

MAREN: Good morning. What slip?

RYDER: You left us! To go find Rosaline, no doubt. 

MAREN: No, no, that was not the reason. I had... some other business to attend to. 

RYDER: Other business? What might that be?

MAREN: I... can’t tell you that.

RYDER: Why, Mare?

MAREN: I just can’t, okay?

(ANNA and OLAF enter.) 

ANNA: (Looking around. Her eyes fall on Maren.) There she is! 

ANNA: (Eyeing KRISTOFF) I- Hi... (ANNA waves shyly.)

KRISTOFF: (Blushing) Hi... (He clears his throat.) So uh... What brings you this way?

ANNA: (In a rush) You’re beautiful.

(KRISTOFF blushes even harder.)

RYDER: Oh I see how it is...

ANNA: I mean- Maren. That’s right, I came to fetch Maren. To take her somewhere. With me.

KRISTOFF: Right. Well. (To MAREN) We will leave you two, then. Ryder, let’s uh, go get lunch.

MAREN: I’ll join you guys shortly.

(KRISTOFF and RYDER exit.)

ANNA: So, who was that? 

MAREN: My brother Ryder and our friend Kristoff.

ANNA: Kristoff, huh? 

OLAF: He seems like a nice guy. 

MAREN: He is. (To ANNA) Please, tell your sister to meet me at the Valley of the Living Rock this afternoon, and Pabbie will marry us. 

ANNA: I will let her know. 

MAREN: Thank you very much.

ANNA: And after, I’ll even help you sneak back into the palace. I know all the secret passages. You just have to promise to be super careful. 

MAREN: I know, I know. And thank you, Anna. 

ANNA: Any time! Have a good day!

(MAREN waves to ANNA and OLAF and exits.)

ANNA: Come along, Olaf, we have a message to deliver.

(ANNA and OLAF exit opposite MAREN.)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 4

(The castle courtyard, around noon. ELSA is strolling outside, waiting for ANNA to return.)

ELSA: (Pacing) Where is she? I sent her out at nine, and it is almost noon. What is keeping her? What if she could not find Honeymaren? What if something has happened? (ELSA stops.) No, stop. Everything is probably fine. But what if she changed her mind? (ELSA begins pacing again.) What am I doing? This is crazy. 

(ELSA looks up and sees ANNA and OLAF enter.)

ELSA: Oh, thank goodness, here she comes! (To ANNA) Were you successful? What news do you bring?

ANNA: Hold on, let me catch my breath. 

ELSA: Oh come on, tell me everything! Please, I can’t wait any longer!

ANNA: Okay, so Olaf and I went out in search of your  _ lady _ . 

ELSA: (Impatient) Yes, I  _ know _ that, what then?

ANNA: Well, it took us some time, but we did eventually manage to find her, roaming the streets with her brother and  _ dreamy _ friend, Kristoff...

ELSA: (Agitated) Please, continue!

ANNA: And I said “There she is!” And I... may have said some things to Kristoff...

ELSA: (Nearly frantic) But what did you say to Honeymaren?

ANNA: Oh, her?

ELSA: You  _ did _ ask her, didn’t you? The one thing you were supposed to do?

ANNA: Oh, sorry sis, Kristoff was just  _ so distracting... _ Just kidding, of course I didn’t forget! 

ELSA: And?

ANNA: And she said to meet her in the Valley of the Living Rock to be wed this very afternoon.

ELSA: This afternoon? But, it’s afternoon now! 

ANNA: Well then what are you still doing here? Go! 

(ELSA waves at ANNA as she runs off.)

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 5

(In the Valley of the Living Rock. PABBIE and MAREN are seated, waiting for ELSA to arrive.) 

PABBIE: May the spirits bless this union, that no misfortunes may come your way. 

MAREN: Yes. But even if they did, they cannot possibly be stronger than the joy I feel when I look at her. 

PABBIE: Only be aware that sudden passions can come to a sudden end. Chocolate is delicious, is it not? But too much will make your stomach turn. Therefore my advice is this: Love, but in moderation. That is the key to a long and happy marriage. 

(ELSA enters in a hurry.)

PABBIE: And here is the princess now! 

ELSA: Good afternoon, Pabbie. 

(ELSA and MAREN embrace.)

MAREN: My love, tell me, how are you feeling?

ELSA: How am I feeling? I cannot even put it into words the joy that I am feeling!

PABBIE: Well then, let us get the job done so that you may quickly be on your way.

(The three exit.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for Act 1! I love ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism, so please don't be shy!
> 
> Not sure when act 2 will come along but I'm aiming for 1 week.


End file.
